


Still Good Enough

by Anonymous



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Lovers, M/M, Retirement, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, avocado ice cream - Freeform, health freak, loving, weight loss, whiney Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I hope you liked





	1. Chapter 1

Danny sat down on the bed and let out a defeated sigh. Today was the third game of the season, and he wasn’t playing. 

He was retired so he had no choice but to sit there and watch his boyfriend of 5 years play the game that they both loved as he sat there in his own self pity. 

It was seeming as if since he gave up football not only was his life slowing down, but unfortunately so was his metabolism. He had the few extra pounds to prove it too. Some days he wondered if Julian would notice…. And some days that question was answered because Julian would come home and not even want to look in Danny’s direction. 

It was days like those, Danny felt so ashamed, so emotional that he’d find himself up at midnight stress eating. Despite the fact that he was make sure he still kept a healthy diet, it didn’t seem to work. 

The button of Danny’s jeans were digging into his skin, causing him to shake his head at himself. His face still looked the same…. But nothing else of his body seemed the same. 

His skin was as pale as could be, his arms seemed to be flabby, his shirts were beginning to get tight, and his jeans? Lord have mercy on his jeans. He was about to burst out of them any day now, but he was pushing back the inevitable. He didn’t want to buy more sweatpants. 

It was a slippery slope and he knew it. He needed to find his way back up, but he did not know if he could. He shook his head as he pushed himself up from the bed, pulled his slightly too tight shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans, yanking them down his thick thighs. 

Once they were off, and totally inside out from sticking to his body like glue, he studied his skin. Below his belly button there was a big red mark in the shape of his button. 

So that was why it hurt so much. Danny brought a hand up and began rubbing it, attempting to sooth his skin a bit. After a second, he noticed 2 little marks one either side of his belly button. They were dark purple and slightly squiggly. He ran his fingers over one of the slightly raised purple lines and let out a gasp. 

“Fucking stretch marks?” He felt the tears surfacing in his eyes. 

Was this a joke? Were they really stretch marks? They couldn’t be. It had to just be the way the jeans were irritating his sensitive skin. He began looking for how it could’ve happened when he came up short at the red line that ran perpendicular with the new lines, where he hem of his jeans was rubbing against his skin. 

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair and yanking at the dark strands. After sucking in a long breath, and looking up at the ceiling Danny decided to flick on the lights. 

Were there any other noticeable changes to his body? He prayed that were weren’t. 

With a long swing of air, Danny moved over to the floor to ceiling mirror and began studying his body. He met his watery brown eyes and shook his head, tearing his stare from himself. 

Those brown eyes could not be his. They couldn’t. They used to be so full of determination. Now? Now they were full of worry, full of self depreciation. 

As he began to study his body in the mirror, and involuntary sob shook from his chest. Of course. The skin on his thighs was beginning to stretch to the fact that there were marks. Little white ones, but still marks. 

His normal muscular thighs were now a thing of the past. Replacing them was chubbines. His eyes began to trail up his body, where he met the waistband of his boxers. Were his eyes deceiving him? Not only was his skin irritated by the waistband, but the waist band was so tight to his body that it was like his sides were flowing over it. 

He shook his head. He promised himself that he wouldn’t let himself go…. But here he was. He did let himself go. 

Why did Julian even want him? He was surprised the younger man didn’t greet him with a ‘Danny you fat lard, come and get your dinner’. 

As Danny’s dark eyes met the stretch marks on his stomach again. He turned away from the mirror and stormed off to the closet. 

He instantly began to tear through his drawers, yanking out every single pair of jeans he owned. Ignoring the large pile behind him, he moved over to his shirts. None of them would do anymore. Every single one was the same size, and it was clear that they were all beginning to get tight. 

Tears pulled from his eyes as he yanked everyone off its hanger. And when he got to the end, he was left with a completely empty closet. It wasn’t until he turned back and saw the way too large mountain of clothes that he started sobbing his eyes out. 

He leaned back against the closet wall and slowly began to slide down to his feet. When he got there, he pulled his knees up as close as he possibly could and began to cry into his knees. 

!@#$%^&

Julian smiled as he pushed his way through the front door and dropped his bag on the couch. It smelled amazing. Danny must’ve been up to his domestic ways again. He quickly shuffled into the kitchen, hoping to see his lover standing over something tasty for dinner.

Instead what he found was a sink full of dishes and a crock pot full of something. Okay? It was way too quiet. “Danny? Baby?” Julian called looking around the first floor of the house. There was no sign of Danny. So he must’ve been upstairs in the game room or something. 

The younger man bounded up the steps and moved toward the game room…. Danny wasn't there. “Danny? I’m home! Where you at?” Julian called again. 

Yet again, no response. 

He made his way to their bedroom and looked around. Nothing was really out of the ordinary until he moved to the other side of their bed and saw Danny’s jeans and shirt balled up on the floor. Julian wandered into the bathroom and into their closet. 

He stopped hdad in this tracks. There, there was a clothing version of Mount Everest blocking the way to Danny’s side. “What the…” 

Julian cut himself off as he cut past it and noticed his practically naked boyfriends body curled in on itself in the corner. “Danny?” 

Danny flinched, pulled away from himself. His big puffy eyes looked up toward Julian in shock. 

“What are you doing in here? What’s wrong?!” The younger man’s eyes went wide upon seeing his lovers state. He moved so he was kneeling down in front of the dark haired man. “Please Bubs. What is wrong?” 

Danny bit his lip, hoping no more tears would fall… That did not go as planned. “Why do you still stay with me? I’m getting fat! Nothing fits anymore. D-Do you even still love me? I’ve let myself go. I-I’ve let m-myself go.” 

Julian’s blue eyes went wide as he looked down at his lover. His large hand moved down and grasped Danny’s knee. “Why would that matter? I love you for you.” 

Danny shook his head. “I-I’m not me anymore. I’m sorry. I really am… I-I… I watch what I eat… I still do work outs… I-I…” He brought a hand up to his mouth as he began to cry harder. 

“Come with me,” Julian whispered, his worried blue eyes looking down at Danny. “Please?” 

Danny let out a sigh and nodded. The younger man pulled him up and slowly began to pull him toward the bedroom.

The next thing Danny knew was he was standing in front of the mirror with Julian behind him. When he saw the blue eyes looking back at him, he tore his line of sigh away, and looked down at his feet. 

At least those still looked boney… But he swore he was beginning to get cankles. 

“Look at me,” Julian’s soft voice whispered in his ear. 

Danny refused to look up. 

“Look at me Danny,” Julian said, this time a bit bolder. 

“Please Danny. Just look up.” 

Danny looked up, and there Julian was looking back at him. 

He felt Julian’s hand leave his shoulders. In the matter of seconds they reappeared on his thighs. “These have gotten bigger, yes… But Danny, they’re beautiful. I love your juicy ass…” Those gentle hands moved up, stopping at his waist. “These boxers may be a bit tight… But who cares? You’re no longer pushing your body… You’re going to change a bit…” 

Danny sucked in a big breath, his eyes never leaving Julian’s through the mirror. 

Julian’s hands moved to his stomach, cupping it. “So what? You’re getting a tummy? You’re human… And it’s adorable on you,” he whispered and placed a kiss on Danny’s shoulder. 

“Oh… and the most important thing,” Julian said as his hands trailed back, grasping the love handles that Danny completely missed. “These? They’re beautiful. It means there is more of you to hold. And I fucking love it.” 

Tears began to pull from Danny’s eyes. Was this really how Julian saw him? 

“Turn around,” Julian whispered as, he moved Danny a bit. 

When Danny turned around he was met with loving blue eyes. “Danny, you could gain 5, 20… 50… Or even 100 pounds and I’d still love you. I wish you saw what I see,” Julian mumbled. 

Something clicked in Danny’s heart.


	2. 2

“Danny,” Julian’s soft voice whispered into Danny’s ear as his large veiny hands ran up and down Danny’s soft side. “It’s time to wake up. I want to show you how much I love you.” 

The heavier man shook his head as he rolled onto his stomach and slid further into the covers. “No. It’s too early.” Lately, he was finding it nearly impossible to sleep at night. But Julian was partially to blame for that. He would always be begging Danny for ‘a bit of loving’. 

“Come on, baby. You know I wanna love you up,” Julian whispered as he slid over. He kicked a leg over Danny and sat on him. As he straddled him, his thick fingers began to knead into Danny’s doughy back. 

Danny let out a low moan and sucked in a breath. “Mmm Julian.” Danny leaned into his lovers warm touch. “Feels good.” 

After a few seconds, no words were said between the couple. Julian felt that he was left with nothing to do but attempt to keep the older man engaged. “Your beautiful round ass is so bouncy,” Julian grumbled as he began to bounce on Danny. “Why don’t we work that ass out? Huh? I’d love to slide right up inside you. Huh? See that little tummy on display when you ride me with all you have? How’s that sound you beautiful fatty?” 

Danny’s hardening dick pressed into the mattress and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. Without a single sound, he used almost all of the strength to lift his bottom half from the bed, and tipped Julian off of him. 

The younger man fell back into the pillows and looked up, nearly paralyzed, as he watched his lover kick a leg over his muscular thighs. Julian’s veiny hands moved up to grasp at his oh-so-favorite love handles. They were beginning to get softer by the day, and it drove him completely nuts. 

“God, you’re getting so soft it’s amazing,” Julian mumbled. His blue eyes raked over his lovers body. “You are the only person that could rock a six pack and a tummy, baby. The only 1.” 

Danny’s dark eyes looked down at Julian, wanting to pounce on the younger man. “You make me feel beautiful,” Danny mumbled. His hands rested on Julian’s abs and slid up into his hairy chest as he leaned down so their lips were mere inches apart. 

“Did you restock the oil,” Julian asked. His fingers began to dig into Danny’s sides. “Because I want to see your beautiful body glistening in the morning light.” 

Danny nodded as he blindly reached over to the bedside drawer. He finished around for a few seconds before pulling it out. He placed it up by Julian’s head, and smashed their lips against each others. 

The 2 were in a daze, sloppy kisses everywhere, hands everywhere…. “Mmm…. Baby…” Julian mumbled as he pushed Danny up, lifting him a bit before he let the older, heavier man sink onto him. “Ugh…. That large ass if yours is so tight. And I so fucking love it.” Julian’s blue eyes looked over Danny’s much paler than normal body. 

“You feel so good,” Danny mumbled as he reached for his length and threw his head back. “Ugh. I feel like you can get deeper now.” Danny’s voice was distressed. 

Julian didn’t reply. The next thing Danny felt was the lip of the bottle of oil just above his nipples. The room temp oil ran down his body, glistening in the light. Julian swore he got harder, watching the oil shine over the new parts to Danny's body. His veiny hands instantly began to spread it about Danny’s body. 

“Look at you. You’re so sexy.” 

!@#$%^&

Later in the day the 2 of them were getting dressed so they could head downstairs for a good home cooked meal. Julian headed down stairs so he could begin cooking for the 2 of them while Danny got finished getting dressed. 

It was about 2 weeks after Danny had his initial breakdown and Julian was nothing but accommodating to him. Danny knew he trusted Julian when he said those words. In fact, it seemed as if Julian was beginning to make sure Danny was well fed every day. He made sure he packed Danny individual, rather large, meals for when he was gone on trips. 

Needless to say, Julian was beginning to love Danny…. And Danny was feeling like he was being loved even more than normal so he went along with it. 

When Danny was fully dressed he moved into the bathroom where he stood in the mirror and looked at himself. He really was starting to get fat. His large shirt was taut against his body, and his jeans? Those were no existent. He was wearing a pair of shorts because he jeans were too uncomfortable. 

He shook his head and the view in front of him. His face still looked like him but the rest of him didn’t look like him. Before he could make it out of the bathroom, the scale caught his attention. He hadn’t been on a scale since before the superbowl…. That was 9 months. 

Maybe it was finally time. With a deep breath he moved onto it, his eyes closing the second his feet his the coldness of it. When he opened his eyes he let out a shaky breath and shook his head. 

“My god,” he mumbled. “204? That’s 14 pounds.” He stepped off before he could think about it too much. 

When he got down stairs, there were grilled cheese sandwiches waiting for him. 2 ½ actually. He sat down at the island and looked up at Julian who was looking back at him with loving eyes. 

“Don’t you think this is a lot,” Danny asked looking up to meet his lovers blue eyes. 

Julian shrugged and shook his head. “No baby. I think it is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked


	3. 3

“Danny baby! I’m home,” Julian called as he moved into his and Danny’s house. In hand he had a large pizza with every single 1 of Danny’s favorite toppings. “Where ya at?!” 

“In the living room,” Danny called. Julian put his keys down on the counter and shuffled into the room where Danny just called from. 

When he walked in, a large smile appeared on his face. There Danny sat leaned back into the couch with his arms behind his head. His black shirt was half slid up on his belly, revealing his new found stretch marks. Since Julian told Danny that he didn’t care about how Danny looked Danny decided he didn’t care what he looked like. 

“I hope you’re hungry, baby.” Julian said as he walked in, kicking Danny’s feet to the side. “I’ve brought this home for lunch.” He sat down and smiled down at Danny. “You’re looking great today, baby.” 

Danny smiled as he sat up. Julian couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Danny’s tummy was getting bigger by the day, those wonderful arms of his were no longer muscular, and his ass was getting so plump that he could come at the thought of it. 

“Thanks,” Danny mumbled as he eyed the pizza box in Julian’s hands. “What’d you get on it?” 

Julian smiled and put the box down on the coffee table. When he flipped the box open, Danny’s eyes went wide. “That looks fucken delicious,” Danny mumbled, looking down at the pizza that was covered with cheese, peppers, sausage, extra sausage, onion, pepperoni, extra pepperoni, hamburger meat, and even more cheese. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Julian said with a small smile. “Where, let me grab your first piece for you.” Julian reached forward and tore a piece out from the perfectly round pie. “Here ya go, baby.” He slowly brought it up to Danny’s mouth. 

“Mhm,” Danny groaned around the pizza. “So good.” He mumbled with a mouthful of the pizza. 

!@#$%^&

“I’m done eating,” Julian grumbled as he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so full. Do you want anything to drink?” He moved to get up and looked over to Danny. 

Danny nodded as he bit into his 5th piece of pizza. “Yes,” he mumbled. “Doctor Pepper please.” Julian nodded and moved into the kitchen. 

When he moved back into the living room, Danny was leaning back into the couch, rubbing at his rock hard tummy. “Thanks,” he grumbled as he took the 2 liter bottle and took a long sip. 

Julian smiled as he put his bottle of water down on the floor and leaned over to rub Danny’s belly. “You’ve only eaten 5 pieces, baby. There's still 1 more piece,” Julian said, looking up to meet Danny’s tired eyes. 

Danny shook his head. “I can’t,” he mumbled. “I’m so fucken stuffed, baby.” 

“Come on,” Julian said, a smile on his face as he began to press into Danny’s distended belly. “Only 1 more piece… There's no room in the fridge for it.” 

Danny rolled his eyes and readjusted the way he was sitting on the couch. He looked nearly 6 months pregnant with the way he was sitting. “I can’t, baby.” He cringed as he felt his stomach expand a little more. 

“Yeah you can,” Julian said. He leaned forward and grabbed the final piece of pizza. “Don’t it smell good baby?” 

Danny’s eyes shut and he nodded. “Julian. I am going to explode.” 

With his free hand Julian’ rubbed Danny’s belly. “No you’re not. You should probably eat a whole nother 4 pieces. There is only 1 left. You can do it. Here.” He brought it up to Danny’s mouth. The older man opened his mouth and slowly began to chew it. 

“Good boy.” Julian said. “I love your belly.” 

Danny grunted and moved so Julian’s hand was pushing further into his belly. Danny’s belly was getting bigger and bigger by the second. 

Julian's cock was getting harder and harder by the second. 

He prayed Danny would have a little room left when he was done with that 1 piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza... Yum. 
> 
> Let me know what you think


	4. Für

Danny sighed in satisfaction as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The 25 pounds that Julian helped him gain we’re melting off. 

He couldn’t feel better. The pudginess of his arms was gone and there was finally definition in those suckers. 

Danny loved the way he used to be, but the moment it got hard to walk up the stairs without being out of breath he decided it was time to go back to his old ways. He was sick of stuffing his face with fatty foods. 

Sure, he wasn’t going to be in playing shape but there was no way he was going to continue gaining weight on purpose. 

One thing he would not deny was that he and Julian had some of the best intimate moments of their lives when he was at his heaviest. He still felt guilty once in a while. The look on his boyfriend's face when he told him he wanted to stop almost broke his heart…… 

Julian just got home from practice when he sits down and looks at Danny from across the couch. He eyed the older man as he took slow sips from a water bottle. “No soda today, baby?” Julian asked. He had the look for our confusion. 

His porker always had a snack on his lap and a bottle of soda when he got home from practice. 

Danny’s deep brown eyes looked toward Julian as he shook his head. He was feeling terrible. His shirt was way too tight, waistband of his shorts and boxers were digging into his skin too. “I don’t want to keep gaining Jules.” 

Julian’s jaw dropped as he looked at Danny with surprise. “But babe. I...I thought you were happy. You’re absolutely beautiful.” 

Danny had a thin blush take of his cheeks as he sat up completely. He looked down at his belly and shook his head. “I appreciate it, but it sucks. I can’t even make it up the stairs without breathing heavy.” 

“Th… Then are you plateauing? You going to lose a few and stay consistent? This is so random,” Julian said. He was in a state of denial. 

Danny let out a sigh and shook his head. “I wanna lose it. I’m sick of pushing myself,” Danny mumbled. His brown eyes were beginning to get wet. “I can’t sleep full nights. I always feel sick. I can’t keep doing it on purpose. I never should’ve put on more than 10 pounds.” 

Julian let out a sigh as he scooted over and wrapped his arms around the heavier man. He pulled Danny into him, grasping the flabbiness in front of him and placed a kiss in the dark hair. “Okay. Just know that I love you for however you look. This belly is adorable on you. But your abs were amazing too.” 

“I love you, Jules,” Danny mumbled into his lovers grasp. 

“I love you too, Belly.” Julian said “I mean baby.” He let out a small chuckle…. 

Danny’s reflection in the mirror looked great. He went from 189 to 214 and down to 201, still making progress every single day. 

Some days Julian was still in denial, but he didn’t seem to mind. The faint marks where Danny’s skin stretched was where Julian still worshipped him the most. He lightly bites at the skin and loves to lick it. 

That Danny did not seem to mind. 

“Danny, are you in here?” Julian called as he moved into their home gym. 

Danny whipped around and looked at the shorter man. He had both hands on his hips as he stared at Julian. 

Julian was stopped in his tracks. His eyes were glued to Danny’s mid section. “Your belly is almost gone.” Danny could hear the sadness in his voice. 

He rolled his eyes. “This is why I always wear a shirt around you now.”

Julian let out a sigh. “I hope your thighs stay thick. They’re amazing. Man. Why did you have to do it?????” 

“Shut up. What did you want?” 

Julian let out a sigh. “I was wondering if you’d like to come to Tom’s with me? He wanted me to come over to check out some film.” 

Danny’s eyes lit up. “Yes! It’s been so long! And I’m looking so much better than the last time he saw me! Oh! Maybe I can have some of that avocado ice cream! It’s perfect for a small cheat snack. ” Danny said. Excitement was in his eyes. 

Julian rolled his eyes. He began to eye Danny’s belly again. “What are you at right now? You’re looking thin.” 

Danny rolled his eyes. He was far from thin. “Only 201.” He mumbled. He shook his head. 

Julian could see and hear the sadness in Danny. He let out a sigh and moved forward. “It’s okay.” He said. He grabbed Danny’s melting love handles. 

Danny looked up to him. “You look great. If you feel good that’s all that matters.” 

“Thank you Julian.” 

“No problem baby.”


End file.
